Promise
by z-hard
Summary: Edmund tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun pada Lucy...


Saya baru menonton _The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya di bioskop. Sebelum itu saya mengulang menonton _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ dan menyadari bahwa anak-anak Pevensie berkembang sekali dari film pertamanya. Saya sangat menyukai Edmund, tipe anak asal pembangkang semacam Sirius Black. Dan saya pikir saya harus membuat fanfiction-nya ketika saya menemukan Edmund dan Lucy merupakan sepasang kakak-beradik yang unik. Saya rasa Edmund adalah kakak yang tidak bisa jujur kalau dia menyayangi adiknya.. hm.. tipikal?

Kelihatannya fanfiction Narnia seksi Bahasa Indonesia tidak begitu populer. Tetapi itu bukan masalah, saya tetap bersemangat menulisnya :) Karena itu penghargaan terbesar saya berikan bagi mereka yang bersedia berkomentar, membaca, atau bahkan hanya sekedar melihat.

Terima kasih :)

* * *

Disclaimer : The Chronicles of Narnia dan segala karakternya merupakan karya C. (meskipun saya membayangkan cast di film ketika menulis fanfic). Betapa hebatnya sastra, bisa menembus zaman dengan absolut.. ini novel lama sekali kan?

* * *

**Promise**

By : z-hard

Edmund Pevensie tidak pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan melindungi Lucy.

Tidak seperti kedua kakaknya, ketika Lucy lahir sebagai anak keempat Pevensie, Edmund masih kecil sekali. Umurnya ketika itu sekitar dua tahun, bicaranya masih terbata-bata dan hal yang fasih dilakukannya hanya melempar botol susu ke luar jendela. Sementara itu Peter telah berusia enam tahun dan Susan empat, sehingga ketika seluruh anggota keluarga Pevensie mengelilingi Lucy yang tengah terlelap di boks rumah sakit, mereka sudah bisa berkata, "aku pasti akan melindungi adik kecil ini selamanya." Meskipun mungkin mereka tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Hal itu rupanya sedikit berefek ketika umur mereka bertambah tiga atau empat tahun. Peter sebagai yang paling tua, jelas protektif terhadap Lucy. Dia senantiasa membela Lucy jika anak tetangga sebelah mulai mempermainkannya, kemudian jika Lucy menangis, pasti dia dan Susan akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenteramkan hati.

Lain halnya dengan Edmund. Dia tidak pernah berkata hal-hal yang baik pada Lucy. Yah, sebenarnya bukannya tidak pernah juga.. tetapi karena dia mengucapkan hal-hal baik bisa dihitung dengan jari (seperti misalnya ketika dia ingin meminta jatah kue adiknya), jadi dapat digeneralisasikan bahwa Edmund sama sekali tidak pernah menenteramkan hati Lucy.

Meskipun demikian, Edmund lah yang memberi pelajaran pada anak tetangga tadi yang mengganggu Lucy—hal yang tidak dilakukan Peter. Lucy sendiri terlalu takut untuk bisa menyadarinya.

* * *

Edmund Pevensie tidak pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan mengalah pada Lucy.

Menjadi empat bersaudara, di samping menyenangkan, pasti ada hal-hal yang kurang mengenakkan pula. Seperti ketika sedang makan malam keluarga di musim dingin contohnya. Mrs Pevensie tentu saja memperhitungkan berapa jumlah anggota keluarganya saat memasak makan malam, tetapi karena peperangan membuat setiap keluarga mengalami masa sulit, terpaksa apa yang disajikan tidak sejalan dengan yang diperhitungkan.

Di ruang makan, enam orang mengelilingi meja bundar yang telah tersaji lima potong daging panggang sebagai hidangan utamanya. Para orang tua tentu saja mengalah dan memilih mengonsumsi sayur-sayuran saja sementara semua jatah daging panggang mereka berikan kepada empat anaknya. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil satu potong dan memakannya dengan lahap seakan belum pernah merasakan daging panggang sebelumnya.

Ketika acara makan telah nyaris mencapai akhir, mau tidak mau mereka menyadari bahwa masih tersisa satu potong daging panggang.

"Kurasa sebaiknya Lucy saja yang ambil," ujar Peter, menggeser piring besar berisi daging itu ke arah Lucy.

Susan yang duduk di sebelah Peter mengangguk menyetujui, "makan yang banyak, Lu, biar kau cepat tinggi."

"Terima kasih, Pete, terima kasih, Su!" Lucy tersenyum manis—bagaimanapun juga, daging panggang hasil kreasi Mrs Pevensie adalah yang terlezat. Namun ketika Lucy baru saja ingin menusukkan garpunya ke daging panggang itu, telah ada garpu lain yang mendahuluinya, sangat cepat seperti copet di kendaraan umum.

Itu garpu Edmund.

"Swori Lue," kata Edmund tak jelas, mulutnya dipenuhi daging, seperti anak yang tak pernah diajari sopan santun, "hwabis kau lwama mengabwilnya, jadi kwumakan." Wajahnya ketika mengucapkan itu sangat menyebalkan sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan berkeinginan untuk melumatkannya dan melemparkannya ke mesin penggiling.

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulutnya membentuk lengkungan seperti jembatan. Kelihatan kesal serta tersinggung sekali. Dia turun dari kursinya dengan cepat dan berlari meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar. Susan memberi tatapan mencela pada Edmund sebelum mengejar sementara Peter langsung memarahi adik laki-lakinya itu.

Esoknya salju turun dan tetap saja keempat Pevensie harus bersekolah. Lucy berdiri ragu-ragu di ambang pintu—jaketnya basah terkena lumpur kemarin, dan sekarang dia tidak cukup berani untuk menerjang hujan salju dengan seragam yang tipis menuju sekolah yang berjarak belasan kilo.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan ada kain tebal hangat yang digantungkan di punggungnya. Dia menoleh dan menebak bahwa dia akan menemukan wajah Peter—dia tipe kakak baik yang akan memberikan jaketnya pada adiknya dan membiarkan dirinya yang menerima serangan salju dingin mematikan Inggris. Tetapi yang dia temukan adalah wajah Edmund.

"Pakai tuh," Edmund menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin, "kalau kau kena dingin dan menyusut, repot nanti kalau orang-orang tak bisa melihatmu." Dan Edmund melangkah keluar rumah menerjang musim dingin dengan sehelai seragam tipis tanpa ragu.

Tetapi karena Edmund mengatakannya dengan kasar dan Lucy masih dendam akan kejadian kemarin malam, Lucy tidak berterima kasih.

* * *

Edmund Pevensie tidak pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu memercayai Lucy.

Ketika Lucy mengaku bahwa teman sekelasnya ada yang bisa melakukan _handstand_, hanya Edmund yang mendengus tak percaya. Ketika Lucy bermulut besar dia mampu menyelesaikan soal-soal pecahan lebih cepat daripada teman-teman sekolahnya, Edmund melambaikan tangannya dengan tak sabar, "tidak percaya.. palingan kau mencontek."

Maka ketika Lucy menemukan sebuah negeri ajaib bernama Narnia di dalam sebuah lemari pakaian, Edmund menjadi seorang yang paling tidak percaya. Sebenarnya untuk kali ini Peter dan Susan juga tidak memercayai Lucy—ayolah, tidak akan ada yang sanggup menoleransi anak yang sudah berumur sembilan tahun yang masih berkhayal tentang negeri ajaib!

Tetapi tetap saja Edmund menjadi yang paling parah. Bahkan ketika dia sendiri telah melihat Narnia, dia tetap mengaku di depan kedua kakaknya bahwa dia hanya mengikuti permainan Lucy saja.

Betapa sakitnya hati Lucy ketika itu. Namun semua itu terbayar ketika akhirnya keempat Pevensie masuk Narnia—Lucy mendapatkan kepercayaan kakak-kakaknya tetapi Edmund masih memasang tampang yang tak enak. Kita semua tahu bagaimana konsekuensi yang diterima Edmund ketika itu. Sangat parah sekali.

Meskipun demikian, ketika setahun berikutnya mereka kembali lagi ke Narnia yang rupanya telah terbengkalai selama ribuan tahun, hanya Edmund yang percaya bahwa Lucy melihat Aslan di seberang jurang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Edmund, itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Lucy.

* * *

Edmund Pevensie tidak pernah berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu berada di samping Lucy.

Sebulan setelah mereka kembali dari perjalanan ke Narnia untuk yang kedua kalinya, Peter dan Edmund harus terpisah dari Susan dan Lucy karena mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda—sekolah khusus laki-laki dan khusus perempuan. Karena kesempatan yang jarang ada untuk bersama, kadang di akhir bulan anak-anak Pevensie berjanji akan jalan-jalan bersama keliling kota di hari Minggu.

Lucy sangat menantikan ini tentu saja. Ia sangat merindukan untuk bisa memeluk kedua kakak laki-lakinya, karena kendatipun jika mereka bersama mereka sering bertengkar, ketika berjauhan rasanya menyiksa sekali.

Tetapi pada hari yang dijanjikan, Edmund _lagi-lagi_ menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak datang.

Peter naik pitam karena adik laki-lakinya jelas telah membuat Lucy sangat kecewa. Dia segera menuju telepon umum terdekat dan menelepon sekolah Edmund—yang juga merupakan sekolahnya (ya, meskipun mereka satu sekolah, Peter sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar Edmund karena gedung sekolah serta asrama mereka terpisah).

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya terdengar suara-suara, "apaan sih, pagi-pagi begini, hari Minggu pula!" gerutu Edmund di seberang telepon. Kentara sekali dari suaranya bahwa ia baru bangun tidur.

"_Apaan_ katamu? Kita menantikan hari di mana kita bisa bersama berempat dan kau baru bangun dan berkata 'apaan'!" Peter berteriak, membuat dua adik perempuan yang menunggu di belakangnya terlonjak. Edmund menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya seakan telepon itu Pohon Narnia yang bisa menjerat telinganya.

Suara Edmund menghela napas yang keluar dari pesawat telepon terdengar begitu mengganggu, "dengar, Pete. Aku sudah dua belas tahun dan—oh, oke, tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur. Tapi yang jelas, kau tidak bisa marah-marah begitu saja padaku hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti ini, karena aku tidak pernah berjanji akan datang, mengert—_tut-tut_," terputus. Peter menggeram dan membanting gagang telepon ke pesawatnya dengan sangat tak beradab.

Peter menghadapi adik bungsunya dengan sangat berat hati. Dia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedihnya ketika dia menggeleng. Tetapi mereka bertiga tetap berjalan-jalan keliling kota..

Keesokan harinya Lucy tidak masuk kelas. Dia mengalami flu yang cukup parah sehingga harus beristirahat di kamar asrama.

"Flu di musim semi! Brilian benar adik kita yang satu itu!" seru Edmund, secara ironi. Dia dan Peter baru saja dikabari oleh Susan warta tentang sakitnya Lucy, dan kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah menuju sekolah puteri tempat Lucy dan Susan belajar.

"Oh, tutup mulut, Ed!" desis Peter tak sabaran, "Lucy bisa sampai kena flu karena kemarin dia sedih kau tidak datang, kukira!"

"_Kaukira_!" Edmund menyalak balik sambil memutar bola mata, mencemooh.

Mereka berdua terus berdebat (saat menyeberang jalan raya mereka nyaris tertabrak mobil karena meleng) hingga mereka sampai di depan tempat tujuan mereka. Edmund juga Peter merasa tidak nyaman ketika berjalan menelusuri lorong mencari kamar Lucy setelah dipersilakan oleh kepala sekolah. Anak-anak asrama yang berada di koridor menatap mereka penuh rasa penasaran—bagaimanapun ini sekolah puteri, cukup jarang mereka melihat laki-laki di sekitar sini kecuali mungkin guru mereka.

Setelah saat-saat tak mengenakkan itu, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kamar Lucy. Susan sudah berada di sana, duduk di sebelah ranjang Lucy dan mengganti kompresnya. Tak lama dia menyadari kedatangan dua saudaranya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilakan Edmund untuk duduk (yang melakukannya sambil menggerutu), "Lu sudah cukup baikan. Suhu tubuhnya sudah normal, hanya dia masih sering bersin-bersin."

Peter mengangguk mengerti, "kalau begitu kurasa kita harus carikan obat," usulnya, yang segera disetujui oleh Susan. Peter berpesan pada Edmund untuk menjaga Lucy sementara mereka ke luar mencari obat. Edmund hanya menjawab dengan 'hmm' yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

Ketika pintu kamar tertutup, Lucy perlahan membuka mata dan menemukan kakak termudanya sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tampang terpaksa seperti biasanya. "Ed?" gumam Lucy pelan.

"Oh, masih ingat namaku rupanya," gumam Edmund. Maksudnya ia ingin bercanda, tetapi nada bicaranya benar-benar terdengar seperti orang kesal.

"Mana Susan dan Peter?" tanya Lucy, tidak memedulikan candaan kejam Edmund sebelumnya.

"Beli obat," jawab Edmund santai, menyandar pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya. "Kamarmu membosankan sekali," tambahnya, meluncur begitu saja.

Tetapi Lucy tidak lagi peduli. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan kata-kata kasar kakaknya, karena setelah puluhan tahun bersama, akhirnya dia paham bahwa memang seperti itulah cara kakaknya berbicara. Lucy tahu bahwa Edmund sama sekali tidak ada niat menyakiti dari nada tak mengenakkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Edmund tidak cukup pintar untuk menggunakan diksi yang tepat.

"Kau akan tetap berada di sampingku, Ed?" Lucy bertanya lagi, polos sekali.

Edmund menyipit pada adiknya, sesaat terlihat ingin melontarkan jawaban yang menyakitkan lagi. Sebagai gantinya dia tidak menjawab apa-apa tetapi menggenggam tangan Lucy, membuatnya lebih hangat. Lucy tersenyum lebar.

Edmund memang tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun pada Lucy. Tetapi Edmund selalu _melakukan_ apapun untuknya.

Dan bagi Lucy, menemukan Edmund selalu berada di sampingnya meski tanpa kata-kata, itu jauh lebih berharga daripada semua janji yang diucapkan dengan cara seindah apapun.

FIN


End file.
